The Talk
by Saki20
Summary: Shunsui and Unohana meet to have a talk.


**I wanted to write something that I think could've happened before Unohana and Kenpachi fought. I felt so sorry for Shunsui when he had to make this decision. But deciding what to do in war is never easy.**

* * *

**The Talk**

Shunsui was sitting in his new office which was in the 1st Division as he had been appointed Captain-Commander about a week ago. Boxes were everywhere as he and Jushiro were packing some of Yamamoto's things into them while others contained Kyoraku's belongings that being moved from the 8th Division to there. The old man's death was still fresh and he had been thrust into a position of what was considered one of the highest powers in the Soul Society thanks to Central 46, and he had to be honest with himself that he wasn't ready for it but what was done was done.

The first Wandenreich attack had left the Soul Society almost crippled when Juha Bach and his Sternritters made waves and fodder out of the lower ranked members of the Soul Society. One Sternritter took out Byakuya Kuchiki who was on the verge of death if it hadn't been for Ichigo intervening, another almost annihilated Renji Abarai, and Juha Bach himself almost decimated Zarakai Kenpachi. This left Shunsui no choice but to make the hardest decision he knew he'd probably come to regret. He understood the meaning of having to sacrifice something for the greater good, but when it came to having to pit two friends against each other so one could become stronger with one of whom he had been knowing since childhood it didn't sit right with him even though he had told Central 46 that he would teach Kenpachi Zaraki the art of killing. At first that earned him their usual bitching and moaning about how that wasn't a good idea but when he shut them up a second time telling them that all 46 of them did not have the skills to defend themselves against the enemy, they all shut their mouths and agreed to let Zaraki be taught.

This is where he was now, he had decided to set up separate meetings with the two who would fight each other to make sure they both were fully away of what would happen in the end. The first person he called upon was the first Kenpachi, Retsu Unohana the captain of the 4th Division. He figured she'd most definitely know what she had to do. A knock on his door bought him out of his thoughts.

"Come in." Kyoraku answered.

The woman who's calm smile frightened all the captains even the 11th Division and the person that Kenpachi respected the most walked into her new commander's office. She no longer had her hair braided and it was down cascading over her shoulders and down her front and back. The scar on her chest was visible. Unohana actually gave a respectful bow to her longtime friend before sitting down.

"I know you know why you're here." Said Shunsui frowning a little. "I just wish it was under better terms."

"I understand." Replied Retsu. "I do wish myself that you became Captain-Commander under better circumstances myself but we cannot change what has happened."

"You know what you must do and to be honest I had an extremely hard time making this decision. You know how I am when it comes to people whom I consider my friends. Putting one or even both of you up as sacrificial lambs doesn't sit well with me." Shunsui said looking at the woman then looking down at his hands.

"You shouldn't stress yourself over this. Kenpachi Zaraki and I will handle this the way we both know how." Retsu replied. "And that is fighting to our fullest until one has been defeated. You must concentrate on leading the rest of the Gotei 13 into battle when the second invasion begins."

"I didn't want you to bring out your violent side. The side of you that you had suppressed for centuries and now it has reemerged because of this war." Kyoraku stated.

"I knew this side of me would return eventually and there would have been nothing anybody would have been able to do about it. Not even Captain Yamamoto." Replied Unohana. She then looked at Shunsui. "I know that you must use your Bankai in this war and bring out a side of you that Jushiro and I have not seen in a very long time."

Kyoraku lifted his grey eye to meet her blue ones. He knew she was right. His Bankai would have to be used if the Soul Society was to win this war against the Quincies. But the last time he used his Bankai a lot of people died and the earth drank the blood of many. He had greatly lost his temper and went on a complete rampage. The only person that stopped him from committing more bloodshed was his father-figure who had stopped him with his flames. Bach had cut down the man who practically raised him and he wasn't going to lie to himself and say that he didn't want revenge. He did. In truth he was holding back all his anger, grief, and pain until he came face to face with the Quincy leader.

"It's going to be a bloodbath again. I know." Said Retsu before the Head-Captain could respond with an answer. "I have prepared a letter for Isane explaining what is going to happen. I know she won't be happy and may not fully understand, but I do know she's strong and will keep on fighting. If you'll excuse me then, I must go and prepare." She stood.

All that Shunsui could do was just nod. Then the 4th captain did something that was a little out of character for her and it shocked the Head-Captain at first, but Kyoraku would later understand why she did it. Unohana came around the man's desk and gently took his face into her hands, lowered her head, then met her lips with his. It wasn't romantic, it was just a kiss between friends. A kiss that symbolized a final goodbye and in a way an inadvertent kiss of death. When Retsu stopped, she gave a sad smile and quietly walked out of Shunsui's office leaving the man to stare after her.

All that remained of her in his new office was the lingering scent of something sweet and the fading traces of her spiritual energy.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this oneshot. **

**Reviews and comments are much appreciated. :D**


End file.
